Rhett Birch
Synopsis Rhett Birch is a student attending Enigma Academy and Grand Mountain High. Exclusively one of few who believe the Enigma to be powers of the cursed. History Rhett has a strong disliking for Molly Jefferson. Their first meeting on the first day of Molly's high school life, and the first day of the year of Rhett's. On that day Molly was found to have a particular 'liking' for Rhett, and confronted him flirtatiously with her own flair mixed with the flirts so she didn't come on too strong. Rhett quickly revealed her plans brushed her to the side, passive-aggressively. He entered the school building where Raina and Raeburn awaited, Raina asking what stalled him and him responding with "a troublesome flirt," Raina coddled him for being so brave when being addressed by a flirt, joking, as he never engaged in romantic activities hence being thought as love-shy. Annoying him with that playful remark and causing him to walk away from her and Raeburn and head to pick up his schedule. The burning troublesomeness Rhett initially found in Molly was only intensified when he went to the academy that night and found her there. Realizing she had a superpower like he does. Once Molly notices his presence she joyously sprints over to him in greeting, but he walks away before she can reach him. Personality Rhett ever since a young age has been commonly associated with neutrality. He always has never sided with good or bad, and reasonably was always amid. He solely believes in his prejudices, and no one else, as a further matter he doesn't like to be followed or have people 'believing in him' so he excludes himself from most social activities. Without followers, without being a leader, without leading someone-- Rhett is completely antisocial. He also lacks the motivation to become a hero, his powers significantly developed but the proper state of mind needed not yet achieved. His grounded motivation stems from his family beliefs, and his own, that cycled around the moral of Enigma, and their perception of that moral always ended with the Enigma being the antagonist. Sometimes he classifies himself as depressed because of not being able to lead a normal life, due to the 'antagonist', Enigma. He frequently saddens himself from the thought of never being able to engage in a romantic relationship thanks to his Frost Breath. Still, he tries his best to remain upbeat but lacks in interest for Enigma and fantasy. Sometimes forging playful antics among him and his classmates so things aren't boring. As he cannot handle boring things and likes a loud of obnoxious noise. Appearance Rhett has a head of short but tufty, two-toned hair, with one side being brown and the other being blonde with matching eyebrows. Likely dyed by himself to embrace his individuality, as his family doesn't seem to exhibit the same hair. With brown-colored and purely white sclera. Commonly, or at least when he is motorbiking, he wears a simple white t-shirt, maroon leggings, and lengthy black boots that trail up his calves. Enigma and Abilities Frost Breath: 'Rhett's body filter the air he inhales with frosty particles through protrusions in his lungs. And his body is altered to be immune to the negative effects a ''regular human would get. Subsequently when he breathes out either through his mouth or nose the frost releases in a cyclonic winding breath that is embedded with enough enigmatic energy to freeze virtually anything. The variables of freezing change, depending on how much energy his breaths are embedded with. Through the mastery of this ability he achieved by his longing for a normal life, he has made it where he can inhale a large quantity of air and swell his lungs up a durable amount before exhaling. '''Cold Immunity: From either utilizing his ability or birth, Rhett has somehow accumulated enough frost to garner an invincibility to the element. However enough cold likely will break this immunity. However, never will he have even a chance of getting hypothermia. Motorcyclist: Rhett displays skill as a driver, much more a motorcyclist, being able to drive and make nearly impossible last-second and sharp turns. He also reveals he doesn't breathe at all when riding a motorcycle, with fear tension will make him use his ability. Gadgets and Equipment Motorcycle: '''Rhett, being a skilled motorcyclist, owns a dark motorcycle that can be hurled as a weapon once hopping off of it. '''Chains: Rhett, acquired from the academy, has retractable and shrinking chains strapped into his leather jacket, noted to be heavy when enlarged, Rhett since he is adept in utilizing chains, can swing and cycle chains dangerously at a target with sharp accuracy and rate of damage. Despite them being so limber. Trivia and Extra • Rhett is a risk-taker, but only if his abnormalities aren't a part of it. • Rhett without his Enigma would be a flirt, but due to it's natures he can't find a loophole that'll allow him to date passionately. • Rhett's favorite drinks and foods are all inclusive of cold and iced things. Most cold things are edible for him, with hardly any drawback to consuming them.